


A Solution to Interruptions

by MagicalMoon



Series: Aylen and Anya [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hot, Love, Oral Sex, Passion, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay's sex life has been anything but sexy. Fortunately, someone comes to the rescue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although this fic has an explicit rating this first chapter has a teen rating. I do not own any of these characters (besides Aylen and Anya) I'm just borrowing them :) No copyright intended. Enjoy !

Chakotay that feels amazing, please don’t stop” she moaned. 

He smiled and continued to slowly thrust into her. One hand was braced on the bed to keep  
His balance, while his other circled her bundle of nerves. Kathryn’s body tensed, and tiny whimpers filled the room. She wrapped her legs around him urging him to go deeper as she toyed with her taut nipples. “Oh, baby I’m going to-“ before she was able to finish her sentence a crying Anya could be heard through the baby monitor. It was as if a bucket of ice water was poured onto the couple. Both Chakotay and Kathryn groaned. She got up and quickly washed her hands before throwing a robe on and heading to Anya’s nursery. 

Ever since Anya was born Chakotay and Kathryn’s sex life was put on the back burner. At first, they didn’t even notice. Anya and Aylen took up so much of their time which kept their minds occupied. However, now that Anya was almost one the excitement has begun to settle down except the couple’s sex drive. For the last month, they tried to make love either late at night or very early in the morning, but they were either disturbed by Aylen’s nightmares or Anya’s hunger. Neither of them usually got off with quickies, but nonetheless, they tried. Chakotay would come home for lunch when he could, but Anya never seemed to want to nap. So Kathryn and Chakotay ended up being tired and horny which made them tense and snippy. The only people they had any patience with were the girls. On a particularly trying day Chakotay snapped at one of his students for not putting enough effort into their project. After class, he heard one of his other students whisper that their professor needed to get laid. Unfortunately, Chakotay knew he wasn’t wrong. 

20 minutes later Kathryn came back into their bedroom and flopped on the bed “she needed to be fed. I’m sorry my love.” 

Chakotay placed a tender kiss on her lips “don’t be, this is the price we pay for being parents.” He pulled his wife close and rubbed her back. “I wanted you so badly” she sighed. “I need you” usually after they were disturbed they found themselves unable to get back in the “mood” so the couple often just held each other as they slept. Tonight was no different. 

~~~

“I know what I’m doing mom! My god” Kathryn shouted. She was having trouble getting Anya to nap, and Gretchen was trying to help. After awhile Kathryn ended up putting Anya in her room and let her tire herself out. Gretchen poured both herself and her daughter coffee. “Come sit down darling.” Kathryn plopped next to her mother and sighed. 

“Honey, are you getting any?” 

The younger woman put her cup down on the coffee table “is it that obvious ?” 

Gretchen put her arm around her shoulders “to me yes, I’ve been there. The age difference between you and Phoebe is the same as the age difference between Aylen and Anya.” 

Before having the baby, Kathryn felt sick to her stomach every time her mother brought up her own sex life, despite knowing her mother was just trying to give her advice. However now she found her mother's information to be helpful.

“How about this” Gretchen began “I will watch the girls for the weekend so you and your husband can have alone time.” Kathryn hugged her mother tightly. “Thank you so much.” 

“Anything for my girls” she responded kindly. 

~~~

Kathryn finished setting the table with Aylen “Guess what!” 

“What!” 

“You and baby Anya are spending the whole weekend with GG!” The young girl ran around and cheered “yay GG !” 

From the moment Gretchen met Aylen she spoiled the young girl rotten. They made cookies and went to the park. Once she even took Aylen to an amusement park. Occasionally Gretchen would take her out to dinner and buy her toys. Nonetheless, the extra attention and gifts never impacted her daughter’s behavior. She never expected anything and was grateful whenever she did receive something. A trait in which her papa and mama must have taught her since the beginning. 

“After dinner, tonight Papa is going to drop you and Anya off at GG’s, and we’ll pick you girls up on Sunday.” Kathryn kneeled down, so she was the same height as Aylen. “Make sure you help GG with Anya.” The young girl nodded eagerly “I’ll be the best sister ever!” She exclaimed. 

Kathryn chuckled and hugged her daughter “you already are my sweetheart.” As if on cue Anya crawled towards her sister and made noises to get her attention. Aylen grabbed a toy, and the sisters played on the carpet until their father got home. 

Chakotay gave both the girls a kiss before heading into the kitchen to give his wife a passionate kiss. A hint of what was to come. Once he was dressed in more comfortable clothing The couple and their eldest daughter ate pizza while Chakotay attempted to feed Anya. Unfortunately, it ended in a mess, and both himself and Anya had to get cleaned up before going to Gretchen’s 

When the girls were ready to go Kathryn gave them each a kiss “be good my darlings and have fun with GG!” She hugged them once “I love you girls.” As they walked out the door, she placed a kiss on Chakotay’s cheek “be safe my love” once they were out the door Kathryn replicated candles and scented massage oils. Although she and her husband had all weekend to make love, she wanted tonight to be special. “


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the girls are way, its time for Kathryn and Chakotay to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where things become explicit. Read at your own discretion

Kathryn spread out the candles all around the room and lit them before replacing their everyday cotton sheets to red silk. It was one of the many “naughty” wedding gifts they received from Phoebe. Prior to tonight the couple only got to try it out once. She couldn’t help the excitement that welled up within her as she put a black, sheer robe over her newly exposed skin. Kathryn sprayed some body mist and put on a touch of makeup. She knew Chakotay didn’t care what she looked like but doing this made her feel that much sexier. She struggled greatly with her self confidence after Anya was born, but her loving husband always told her how gorgeous she was and did little things to prove it. For the first time in months, she felt confident and hot. Between exercising and running around with the girls, she lost the baby weight, and she couldn’t help but notice her breasts had become fuller no doubt due to her breastfeeding. Every so often she would see Chakotay undressing her with his eyes as she changed at night or after she got out of the shower. Once everything was in place, Kathryn dimmed the lights and laid on the freshly made bed waiting for her lover to come home. She closed her eyes and thought of all the delicious ways she wanted to make love with her husband until she heard the door open. 

“Kathryn, I’m home.” He shouted 

“I’m in our room darling” she purred 

His jaw dropped when he laid eyes on his wife. He took in the sight of her flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes, beyond beautiful body and the smirk on her face. Chakotay wanted to touch and kiss every single inch of her right at that moment, but he wanted to enjoy Kathryn in her current position. Chakotay removed his shoes and crawled up towards his wife. He cupped her face with his hands slowly caressing it with his thumbs. The desire in her eyes was unmistakable. “Chakotay” she whispered before placing her mouth on his. For a few moments, they shared tender and playful kisses while Kathryn ran slender hands down his body until she reached the hem of his shirt and made quick work of removing it. After throwing the shirt to the side, he gently took her hands. 

“My love, slow down. We have all night no interruptions just you and me.” 

His wife nodded and kissed him again but much slower yet still conveying her desire and passion. “I’ve missed making love with you so much” she whispered, her breath fanning against his lips. Chakotay nipped at her lower lip as he slowly began to remove the sheer robe stroking the freckled skin making her shudder. He kneaded one exposed breast. Hands skated down her belly and tangled them in her silky curls. She gasped and nuzzled her face in his neck. His fingers searched through her slick folds, and her breath came faster against his skin. Chakotay drove one finger into her velvet channel and rubbed the heel of his hand over her swollen nub until her back arched off the bed as she came with a loud cry. As Kathryn rode the waves of pleasure, his hands caressed her face softly. He gave her a gentle kiss before she opened her eyes. 

“You look beautiful when you come,” Chakotay told his wife absentmindedly

She quirked her eyebrow “only when I come” she slurred teasingly. 

Chakotay’s lips ran along her pale neck “always.” 

Once Kathryn was more in-tune with her senses she immediately felt Chakotay’s hardness resting on her belly. He rocked himself against her making his arousal known. It was now impossible to hold back, he lifted her up and entered her wetness. Chakotay stayed still for a moment wanting to enjoy the sensation of being inside his wife and so Kathryn could savor the feeling of being filled. 

“Kathryn”

“Yes?” She replied breathlessly 

“Are you back on your boosters.” 

The aroused woman nodded quickly “now please I need you.” He smirked and began moving in her painfully slow. Although he was doing it purposely to torture her, it was torturing him too. 

“Stop teasing me!” She whined 

“Your wish is my command love” he spoke before thrusting harder. Kathryn tightly grasped his shoulders while groaning his name. He gasped as he felt her walls clench around him. After a few more deep thrusts he spilled himself inside her filling his wife’s womb in sticky hot bursts, bringing Kathryn over the edge once again, screaming her husband’s name over and over. 

After enjoying a few minutes of their post orgasmic bliss. Chakotay slipped out of the relaxed woman and laid beside her. Kathryn moved so he could wrap his arms around her. Chakotay’s heartbeat and warmth were enough to relax her to sleep. Chakotay fell asleep soon after. 

~~~

When Kathryn turned over, she realized she was alone. Before she could go look for her husband she smelled hints of lavender and could hear running water coming from the other room. Kathryn threw her robe on and went to investigate. When she entered the master bathroom her eyes immediately fell on the almost overflowing bubble bath. The room was only lit by a few candles. The sight of Chakotay made her breath quicken. The candlelit room made his broad bronze chest and toned arms look even sexier. Kathryn’s eyes traveled down to his boxer briefs the sight of his bulge brought back memories of their lovemaking just a few hours before. Chakotay gave his wife an irresistible smile before handing her a glass of champagne. 

“I was just about to wake you.” 

Kathryn took a sip of champagne before putting it down to remove her robe. “When I noticed you weren’t beside me, I knew I had to investigate, and the sound of running water led me in here.” Chakotay kissed her before removing his boxers and helping her get into the large bathtub. A few moments later the couple was situated. He sat behind Kathryn as she leaned against him. 

“We haven’t done this in so long” she sighed. 

“I know” he murmured before kissing her shoulders. “The other day I was thinking of you in that bathtub on New Earth. The way your skin shined in the moonlight and tresses of your beautiful hair escaped that godforsaken bun of yours and framed your gorgeous face. I wanted you so badly then.” 

Kathryn’s eyes fluttered shut as Chakotay continued to place kisses all around her. “You don’t know how much I wanted you to rip your clothes off and join me.” She hissed when his thumb flicked over one of her taut nipples. 

“You know how I always went into the woods to give you privacy.” He continued as he rolled both her nipples between his thumb and index finger. 

“Yes,” she responded urgently. 

Chakotay brought his lips to her ears “I would stroke my cock thinking of you and what you were doing in that bath. I always imagined you pleasuring yourself, Sometimes I even pretended I was fucking that pretty pussy of yours. I could hear those little whimpers that escape when I make you feel good.” 

“Chakotay!” She shouted “please.” 

“What do you need my love,” he asked softly. 

“You” she responded immediately “I need you to fuck me just like you imagined all those years ago.” Kathryn turned around, so she was facing him she rocked her hips while he thrust up into her wet heat the friction increased as he went deeper into her channel their panting and sighs bounced off the tiles, Chakotay knew he was going to come soon, and by the look on his wife’s face, she was too. The sensations of water lapping around them and his thrusts hitting her sweet spot every time brought Kathryn over the edge with a loud cry, Chakotay followed moments later. She buried her face into his neck 

“I love baths” she slurred 

Chakotay chuckled and rubbed the small of his wife’s back. “And I love you.”


	3. Morning Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple wake each other up.

Warm hands rubbed circles around her belly while soft lips pressed along her neck. She felt the morning sun brush her cheeks. He had to know she was awake, but that didn’t stop her from enjoying the calming sensations. 

She was the one to turn around “good morning “ she said before stroking his cheek then proceeded to move her hand down his chest to his torso until she reached his hardening member “And good morning to you too.” Kathryn received a groan in response as she slowly moved her hand up and down. 

He opened his eyes to find Kathryn looking at him with sparkling eyes when Chakotay saw her lick her lips he sat up and placed her on his lap. Kathryn rubbed her mound over his cock. “Kathryn” he groaned loudly before placing his hands on her hips to stop her movements. “Let me take care of you baby.” He laid her back down and kissed a path from her throat down to her soft, full breasts then proceeded to taunt her erect nipples. He flicked his tongue over each swollen bud before taking them into his mouth. Kathryn jerked and whimpered. Chakotay quickly pulled back. 

“Are you okay beloved?” 

She responded with a lazy smile “yes more than okay, just a bit sensitive.” 

He stroked her cheek and gave each nipple a parting kiss before continuing his journey down her body. His face rested in between her thighs giving him a perfect view of his wife’s flushed folds. Chakotay ran his fingers through her matted wet curls. His fingers traced along her swollen lips coating them with her thick copious wetness. He was tempted to lick them, but Chakotay was eager to feed from the source. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of her. His lips, inches away from where Kathryn needed him. Her hips arched up conveying her desire, but Chakotay placed a hand on her stomach to calm her. 

“Patience my love I will give you what you want.” He bent his head and used his fingers to part her folds before flicking his tongue over her engorged clit making her squirm slightly. He continued his actions until he felt her lips begin to contract signaling her impending orgasm. Chakotay moved further down to her dripping channel. Chakotay licked the tangy essence which was now coating his tongue. Suddenly his wife arched and sighed her release. He moved up, so they were now face to face and kissed her tenderly. Chakotay felt the rapid rise and fall of her chest as he looked at her flushed face. 

“Hey,” He said softly. 

Kathryn shook her head and chuckled “what a way to start the day, now it’s your turn.” 

He ran his fingers through her hair “ what did you have in mind?” She smirked before getting under the silk covers and crawled down the bed until her face was aligned with his weeping member. Kathryn immediately licked the clear fluid on his tip and took him into her moist, velvety lips. Her head moved up and down in an erotic rhythm. 

“Oh spirits my love.” He moaned

His reaction made her smile “You taste delicious my love” she whispered before twirling her tongue around the sensitive head. Her husband was struggling to hang onto his self-control. 

“Kathryn,” He panted “ you need to stop.” 

She released him with a pop “why?” 

“Because I’m gonna come.” 

She rose her eyebrow “darling, that’s the point. I want you to come in my mouth” before he could respond her lips were back on his throbbing shaft. Her crude request made him emit a low groan as he spilled himself into his wife’s waiting mouth. She swallowed every last drop and crawled back up to her husband. Chakotay brought his lips to hers. They tasted each other until they were both left breathless. Kathryn laid her head on his chest. 

“Good morning, I love you.” 

“Good morning, I love you too.”


	4. Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice dinner Kathryn mentions the first time they made love.

He handed her a plate of steak,and vegetables “Here you go my darling” Chakotay said as he placed the plate in front of her. “You spoil me.” He kneeled down to capture her lips. “and I love every minute of it.” 

It had been a while since the couple was able to go on an actual date. They considered going out, but Chakotay insisted on cooking. Lately, their meals have consisted of chicken nuggets shaped like animals and mac and cheese. Both Kathryn and Chakotay appreciated the change. Chakotay sat at the other end of the table and began to eat. They reminisced about their weekly dinners on Voyager and their trips on Lake George. 

Kathryn took a sip of wine “back then if someone told me I would be a stay at home mom I would have told them they were delusional.” 

Chakotay laughed and ate the last potato “ I always knew you would be a fantastic mother. I dreamed about you carrying our child and starting a family together. My dreams have come true, and I have never been happier.” 

“Me too” she replied with a broad grin. 

Once the couple was done with dinner, they both cleaned up and moved to the couch. Kathryn poured them each another glass of wine before sitting beside her husband “you know, we made love for the first time on a couch.” That seemed like years ago, but in actuality, it wasn’t. Chakotay reflected back to the first time he saw Kathryn. She looked vulnerable but was glowing. Her pale skin and freckled chest looked like a piece of delicate art. His wife’s hard pink nipples made his mouth water. Her pussy wet with desire made his cock harden. He was snapped back to reality when he felt her hand on his groin. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Chakotay lifted her so she was straddling his lap “I would rather show you.” He whispered before gently biting her ear lobe. “That tickles she squealed” her squeal quickly turned into soft moans as he kissed and sucked the pale skin on her neck. Kathryn slipped her hands underneath Chakotay’s shirt and ran her hands over his warm body. Her cooler hands contrasted erratically which his more heated skin making his nipples harden. Kathryn pinched his taut buds making him groan. 

“Lift your arms” she commanded as she began raising his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. Kathryn leaned in and passionately pressed her lips to his. Chakotay’s hands found the top button of her blouse after the first few buttons he ripped the rest, buttons could be heard falling to the ground. 

Kathryn pulled back gasped “Chakotay! That was one of my favorite shirts.” He pulled her back towards him “I’ll replicate you a new one.” He murmured as he removed the rest of the shirt and threw it beside his  
Kathryn was wearing a blue Demi cup lace bra with matching panties. Chakotay groaned and ran his fingers along the lace. “Are these a part of your daily wardrobe?” 

“Occasionally, especially when I think about how I want to look sexy for you.” He replaced his fingers with his tongue “you’re always sexy” Chakotay reached his hands around and unclasped her bra which was added to the pile of clothing. His thumbs flicked over her puckered nipples. “So sexy” he murmured before taking one of the buds into his mouth, alternating between each one. Licking and sucking until she was moaning. 

“Oh Lord” she cried out “that feels so good.”  
He brought his lips back up to Kathryn’s “I want to make you feel even better” he slid his hand through the waistband of her panties. His wife put her face in the nook of his neck. He ran his finger through her velvet slit before gently coaxing her swollen bud out from under its hood. Kathryn gasped and bucked her hips. “Is this okay?” he asked as he gently circled the area just above her clit. Nodding her head quickly, Kathryn continued to wiggle and thrust herself against him.  
He opened his palm” ride my hand beloved.” 

Kathryn’s thrusting became harder and faster. Her eyes were squeezed shut focusing on the pleasure her husband was giving. He could feel her juices wetting his palm.  
“ let me see you come” Chakotay whispered huskily. That was enough to bring Kathryn over the edge, she howled as her orgasm made itself known. Chakotay didn’t stop until Kathryn pushed his hand away. She took a few deep breaths and leaned against his chest. Before she even had the chance to speak Chakotay sat up which forced Kathryn to wrap her legs around his waist, and he carried her into their bedroom and laid her on the bed, lips met once again. Kathryn did quick work of getting rid of her husband’s pants, never breaking apart. She then removed her now soaking panties just as quickly. “Take me now, please.” Chakotay didn’t need to be told twice, he situated himself between her thighs and entered her heat, filling his wife completely. Making her emit a low groan. “Faster.” 

“I don’t think I can without coming.” 

“I don’t care, I want you to fuck me harder.” 

“Yes,” he hissed. Each deep thrust was met with little moans. Kathryn reached down and played with her swollen bundle of nerves making her cry out. Looking up at her husband she saw sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip, his eyes were full of lust. Kathryn could feel his member swelling up inside her, she knew he was close to coming. A couple thrusts later he spilled his warm seed into her. Chakotay knew Kathryn didn’t come. But she was close. Her eyes were half-lidded and her lips slightly parted. She continued stroking her clit until Chakotay placed his hand over hers. “I want to taste you.” 

“Chakotay you don’t have -“ before she could continue he interrupted “I want to, I can’t get enough of you.” He spread her swollen lips and licked the area around her clit while teasing her opening with his fingers, only dipping in slightly. Once he had her whimpering and thrashing about he pushed two fingers into her and ran his tongue up and down her slit. The pleasure she felt was on the verge of overwhelming and Kathryn could feel her release quickly approaching. However, something felt off. She felt wonderful, but the pressure within her felt different. Kathryn had to warn Chakotay before she made a fool out of herself. “Chakotay you have to stop.” 

He immediately lifted his head and slowed down his insistent thrusting. “Are you feeling alright my love? Are you in pain” Kathryn shook her head “I just feel like I have to pee.” Chakotay stilled his movements and looked deep into his wife’s dark gray eyes. “Do you trust me ?” 

“With my life” she responded quickly. 

He spoke softly “ I want you to lie back and close your eyes. Focus on the pleasure I’m giving you, don’t hold back.” 

Kathryn did what she was told, and Chakotay’s fingers resumed their original tempo, and his tongue still toyed with her clit. Her whole body was tingling. The pressure in her stomach was building up, and it felt exquisite. Then without any warning, Chakotay gently sucked the sensitive bundle, and A low groan passed her lips  
“oh, I’m coming” before she could stop a gush of clear fluid covered her husband and the silk sheets. Chakotay pulled her close and whispered sweet nothings as she shuddered her release and more liquid gushed out. Kathryn cried out, her orgasm seeming endless. “Oh, it feels so good, but it won’t stop.”  
Chakotay chuckled and stroked his wife’s back. “Just feel Kathryn, enjoy it.”

Once her shudders and cries subsided, they kissed softly. Then Kathryn laid on her husband’s chest. “That was amazing she slurred.” Before she could fall asleep Chakotay lifted her up “I need to change the sheets, my love.” A blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, it was a wonderful experience. The look on your face was indescribable. After the silk sheets were replaced with their typical cotton sheets, Kathryn walked back over to her side of the bed and snuggled against the form of her husband. They had made love many times before but tonight was different, and they both enjoyed every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this took forever to post lol but here it is. I'm definitely exploring with more explicit/raunchy stuff in this chapter so it took a while to write and I have another cold :( I hope you all liked it !


	5. The Final Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, the couple's weekend of lovemaking is over...or is it?

Chakotay felt the air become slightly cooler taking away some of the warmth from his shower. The steamy shower door was opened revealing a nude Kathryn. 

“May I join you ?” She purred. However, she didn’t wait for an answer. Chakotay felt her step in behind him and hands began roaming down his wet body. She started at his chest and slowly started her journey. When she reached his nipples, she stopped and toyed with them, flicking softly, once the small buds were erect she pinched them with her thumb and index fingers. His eyes were closed, thoroughly focusing on the beautiful things his wife was doing to him. Chakotay opened his mouth in protest when she drew her attention away from his nipples. Hands continued their journey down the flat plane of his belly, Chakotay’s body broke out in goosebumps despite the hotness of the water. When her hands reached the line of coarse hair leading to where he wanted her most, his erection made itself known. Kathryn smirked and trailed her finger softly down from the top of his shaft to the tip. He took her soft hands and kissed each finger before lifting her up against the cold tiled wall and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Chakotay don’t, you’ll get hurt.” 

He ignored her warnings and plunged into her. Before she could lecture him her arms were already wrapped around her husband’s neck. Her blue-ish grey eyes were dark with lust. As Kathryn’s smooth walls clenched around him, their passion grew. Her Whimpers combined with his grunting echoed off the tile walls. Chakotay bit his wife’s alabaster neck making her fall over the edge. As wave after wave of pleasure came over her Chakotay continued to kiss and nip at her throat. When her breathing returned to normal, he put Kathryn back on her feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“We’re both going to feel this in the morning, but it was so worth it.” He chuckled and kissed her wet hair.

“Let’s get out of her before we turn into prunes.” They proceeded to dry each other off seductively and thoroughly. Chakotay brushed her hair, every few minutes he would stop and kiss her neck. Once all the knots were gone Kathryn jumped up and stood on her tippy toes she could kiss the spot behind his ear. 

“When do we have to pick the girls up?” She whispered. 

“Three hours” he responded before nibbling her lower lip. Chakotay led them until they were on the bed “that gives me enough time to make sweet love to you.” He brushed his lips against hers sweetly. His large hands lightly traveled down her body until they rested on the area near her navel. He kissed the inside of each thigh then looked up at his wife who was breathing heavily and staring at him with anticipation. Chakotay spread her legs so he could get a better view of her soaked slit. 

He ran his finger through the wetness I just dried you off” he told her with mock annoyance. All she could do was groan. “You look good enough to eat my love” with that his tongue replaced his finger, making his wife arch her back. He stroked her stomach softly “relax, I have you.” 

She nodded vigorously before he continued. Chakotay stroked his tongue up and down, absorbing her sweet, musky essence. Every so often stopping at her clit and took it between his lips. Before she was able to come, he gently slid into her. Kathryn’s eyes were closed while her mouth was slightly parted. Each thrust was met with a throaty moan. The moment his finger touched her bundle of nerves she came with a scream. 

“Kathryn” he shouted as he spilled in her “you’re amazing.” 

She let out a husky laugh “you’re not so bad yourself commander.” 

They held each other and slept for a bit longer. Before they went to Gretchen’s 

~~~

“Mommy!” They heard Aylen shout at She ran towards her parents. Chakotay lifted her up and spun the small girl around.”

“We missed you, my love,” he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. He lifted her body back so Kathryn could do the same. “Were you good for GG?” 

Aylen nodded vigorously “look at the bear me and GG made !” She ran inside and quickly came back outside holding the stuffed bear wearing a floral sundress. “I have the same dress, but it fits me! So we can look the same” 

Kathryn shook her head at the older woman “you have to stop spoiling the girls.”

Gretchen gave her a sly smile “I can’t help myself” she wrapped her arms around her daughter’s shoulder “let’s go inside, Anya is asleep in your room. I also have a gift for you too my darling.” Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other suspiciously. Once inside Chakotay took Aylen upstairs to check on her baby sister. Meanwhile, Kathryn sat on the couch beside her mother. 

“What did you get me ?” Kathryn asked hesitantly. Gretchen grabbed a turtleneck and a bottle of Advil. 

Kathryn held the objects each in one hand. “Thanks, mom, but why ?” 

The older woman gently ran her finger over the bruises on her neck “these are going to hurt, and you’re going to feel your strenuous activities for the next few days, and the turtle neck is self-explanatory. You could always use a dermal regenerator but what’s the fun in that .” Kathryn rolled her eyes when she saw the mischievous twinkle in her mother’s eyes. 

“What makes you think we did anything strenuous.” She responded defiantly 

Gretchen shook her head and laughed “darling, I can read you like a book. You’re glowing, and you’re much more relaxed. In other terms, you have that “just been fucked “ look written all over you.” 

The younger woman could feel her cheeks turn red with her embarrassment “mother !” 

“Just stating the truth darling. In all seriousness Kathryn, you and Chakotay need time alone every once in a while even if you don’t have sex go on dates and spend time with each other without any interruptions. I’m just a call away my dear.” 

Kathryn gave Gretchen a hug “thank you, mom.” 

“Now if you and Chakotay want to spend time in the guest house I can always watch the girls a bit longer. Besides dinner isn’t even close to ready and Aylen wants to play on the swing set.” 

“I think a walk would be refreshing for Chakotay and me.” Gretchen didn’t miss the sparkle in her eyes. 

When Chakotay came downstairs, the couple walked to the guest house. Once out of sight, she was lifted up bridal style making her squeal. Despite their weekend of love making, it seemed they could never get enough of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her is the end! Writing smut is difficult. how do you do it? It was a lengthy process and I hoped you all found the story enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> (Once again) I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. I'm thinking either 3 or 4. Kudos are always appreciated but its all the kind comments which continue to motivate me <3


End file.
